wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gothik the Harvester
Gothik the Harvester is the second boss of the Military Quarter in Naxxramas. In World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King however, he appears in the starting area for the death knight class as a quest giver in Death's Breach. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: "Gothik, the Harvester. A master of necromancy and conjuration, Gothik is said to be able to beckon forth legions of the undead at a moment's notice. It is with his guidance that even the weakest of Death Knights can raise the dead." See the Wrath of the Lich King section for further details. 25-man Abilities Phase One Gothik the Harvester is invulnerable. Through the first four minutes and thirty-four seconds of the fight adds will spawn on the left side of Gothik's room. These are: Living Side Unrelenting Trainee * Non Elite Humanoid * 35 will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~25,200 * Attacks: ** Death Plague Applied on a melee hit, this is a disease dot that does 170 Nature damage every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. Stacks infinitely. Dispellable. Unrelenting Death Knight * Elite Humanoid * 14 will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~85,000 * Attacks: ** Intercept - Stuns you for 3 seconds. ** Shadow Mark - Shadow Mark is a melee range whirlwind attack that applies the Shadow Mark to anyone hit. Hits for ~5,000 on plate. Unrelenting Rider * Elite Humanoid * Four will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~136,000 * Attacks: ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 500 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. Resistible. ** Shadowbolt Volley - This attack/spell hits people afflicted by Shadow Mark for 6,000 shadow damage. Undead Side Whenever a living mob is slain on the live side its spirit will transfer to the undead side and spawn a corresponding undead mob there. Unrelenting Riders will spawn both a Spectral Rider and a Spectral Horse. Spectral Trainee * Non Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~26,000 * Attacks: ** Arcane Explosion - Hits for 700 Arcane damage. AoE spell with a 20 yard range, this spell is resistible. Spectral Deathknight * Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~79,000 * Attacks: ** Whirlwind - ~4,000 on plate. Spectral Rider * Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~160,000 * Attacks: ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 500 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies. ** Drain Life - Drains 12,000 life from their primary aggro target over 5 seconds. Spectral Horse * Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~40,000 * Attacks: ** Stomp - AoE physical attack inflicting 2313 to 2687 damage in a 10 yard radius and reducing enemies movement speed by 60% for 10 sec. Phase 2 Gothik the Harvester * Gothik the Harvester comes down at 4:34 after engaging, mobs stop spawning at 3:44. Gothik the Harvester has approximately 2,510,000 hit points. * Shadowbolt - Gothik will chain cast 1 second Shadowbolts for 4500 to 5500 Shadow damage on his primary aggro target. * Harvest Soul - Cast every 15 seconds. Reduces the stats of the entire raid by 10%. Stacks 10 times. * Gothik is tauntable and keeps aggro through teleports. 10-man Abilities Phase One Gothik the Harvester is invulnerable. Through the first four minutes and thirty-four seconds of the fight adds will spawn on the left side of Gothik's room. These are: Living Side Unrelenting Trainee Non Elite Humanoid, Can not be CC'd * 24 will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~10,000 * Attacks: ** Death Plague Applied on a melee hit, this is a disease dot that does 85 Nature damage every 3 seconds for 15 seconds. Stacks infinitely. Dispellable. Unrelenting Deathknight Elite Humanoid, Can not be CC'd, but susceptible to snares * Seven will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~34,000 * Attacks: ** Intercept - Stuns you for 3 seconds. ** Shadow Mark - Shadow Mark is a melee range whirlwind attack that applies the Shadow Mark to anyone hit. Hits for ~3,500 on plate. Unrelenting Rider Elite Humanoid, Can't be CC'd * Four will spawn through the encounter. * Hitpoints: ~55,000 * Attacks: ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 350 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies within 45 yards. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. Resistible. ** Shadowbolt Volley - This attack/spell hits people afflicted by Shadow Mark for 4,000 shadow damage. Undead Side Whenever a living mob is slain on the live side its spirit will transfer to the undead side and spawn a corresponding undead mob there. Unrelenting Riders will spawn both a Spectral Rider and a Spectral Horse. Spectral Trainee *Non Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~10,000 * Attacks: ** Arcane Explosion - Hits for 700 Arcane damage. AoE spell with a 20 yard range, this spell is resistible. Spectral Deathknight * Elite Undead * Hitpoints: ~33,000 * Attacks: ** Whirlwind - ~2,700 on plate. Spectral Rider Elite Undead, cannot be CCed * Hitpoints: ~55,000 * Attacks: ** Unholy Aura - Automatically inflicting 350 Shadow damage every 2 sec. to nearby enemies within 45 yards. It lasts until Unrelenting Rider is killed. Resistible. ** Drain Life - Drains 6,000 life from their primary aggro target over 5 seconds. Spectral Horse Elite Undead, cannot be CCed. * Hitpoints: ~16,000 * Attacks: ** Stomp - AoE physical attack inflicting 2313 to 2687 damage in a 10 yard radius and reducing enemies movement speed by 60% for 10 sec. Phase 2 Gothik the Harvester * Gothik the Harvester comes down at 4:34 after engaging, mobs stop spawning at 3:44. Gothik the Harvester has approximately 839,000 hit points. * Shadowbolt - Gothik will chain cast 1 second Shadowbolts for 2880 to 3520 Shadow damage on his primary aggro target. * Harvest Soul - Cast every 15 seconds. Reduces the stats of the entire raid by 10%. Stacks 10 times. * Gothik is tauntable and keeps aggro through teleports. 25-man Strategy Gothik the Harvester is mainly a DPS race and a test to see if you can keep everyone alive until phase 2. It is do-able with two tanks though more are helpful. You will need to split the raid into two, with half your healers and tanks on each side and the DPS classes split between the living and undead sides. Start the encounter by shooting something at Gothik. Unrelenting Trainees do not have to be tanked and die very quickly. Death Knights are not terribly dangerous but do have to be tanked. Riders are very dangerous and should be prioritized. The main trick to this encounter is pacing living side DPS such that you do not kill so fast the Undead side is overwhelmed, remember that Riders will spawn both a Rider and a Horse on the undead side when killed. Do not kill a second rider until the undead side is finished with the first one. Should you be overwhelmed Death Knights and Trainees are CC-able. Should you make it to phase 2 with everyone alive it is mainly a formality. Heal Shadowbolt and kill Gothik before 10 Harvest Soul stacks. He has very little HP. 10-man Strategy ;Phase 1 At the start, make sure you DPS mobs slowly. This is important because the undead side has harder mobs, so its easy to overrun your other team. You may want to stack an extra DPS on the undead side for a 4-6 split. Remember that you can CC the living mobs easier (poly, sap, and frost nova) than the undead (only non-elite undead can be shackled). You will also want to put logical classes on each side; for example retribution paladins should be on the undead side as they deal added damage and priests can shackle. Mages and rogues should be on the living side for their CC'ing abilities. Since trainees and their undead equivalent are so easy (10k health), you should ignore them when worrying about slowing down DPS. Riders are especially important to fight correctly, because when they die they spawn two enemies on the other side (this second mob has 16k health and deals a significant amount of damage). Communication is vital once wave 9 hits; you should not be killing the stronger mobs on the living side if the undead side is overrun. If anyone dies, it will probably be a wipe as DPS won't be high enough to fight off the final waves. If the players on the undead side go down, the living side will have to take on the remaining undead mobs when the gate opens around 10 seconds after the final player dies. Although you may be able to clear the undead, your DPS will probably not be strong enough to take down Gothik. ;Phase 2 Gothik will teleport down to the middle of the living side, and after about 10 seconds he will teleport to the undead side. He will continue to go back and forth between the two sides until he reaches 30%. At which point the gate in the middle will open up. Players on the opposite side of Gothik can now join, and finishing any mobs left over from the undead side, (At this point there shouldn't be any mobs left). After all the mobs are cleared, DPS Gothik as fast as you can, as the Harvest Soul debuff will be stacking. Quotes * Foolishly you have sought your own demise. Brazenly you have disregarded powers beyond your understanding. You have fought hard to invade the realm of the harvester. Now there is only one way out — to walk the lonely path of the damned. * I have waited long enough! Now, you face the harvester of souls! * Death is the only escape. * I...am...undone! Loot Wrath of the Lich King In Wrath of the Lich King, Gothik appears in Death's Breach as a quest giver for death knights. He is involved in the following quests: # # # After entering phase two by completing , he can be found at the Havenshire Lumber Mill raising Scarlet Ghouls from the fallen Scarlet Peasants. During this phase, sometimes, if he comes across a geist devouring a corpse, he will blow it up. Quotes When retrieving Scarlet Ghouls: * The pit calls, minion. Go to it. NOW! * Back you mindless wretch! Back to the pit! * GHOUL! PIT! NOW! * It puts the ghoul in the pit or else it gets the lash! * Get in the pit you worthless pile of garbage! Videos -nNALppyd1E Hi-res video and discussion External links Category:Necromancers Category:Bosses Category:Scourge Category:Naxxramas mobs Category:Scarlet Enclave NPCs